Sleeping Beauty
by Frankie McStein
Summary: Bodie and Doyle do Sleeping Beauty. Rating is for implied m/m relationship at end.


Disclaimer- I wish I did, but I don't.  
(own the characters in this story that is, in case you're wondering ;-)  
  
A/N- I do get rather annoying in this I'm sorry, but it was hard to figure how they would get in to this situation so I just did my best with the incredible lack of feedback I've been getting for these. If you have reviewed any of my Professionals stories, THANK YOU!!!  
  
  
Sleeping Beauty  
  
  
Once upon a time there was a handsome Prince, the very sight of whom was enough to cause women of all ages to swoon. If he smiled, they cried with joy. When he laughed, they collapsed with emotion. When he danced... yes, well, you get the idea, he was hot.  
  
Anyway, this Prince had a problem, and that problem was his father. Now, don't get me wrong, his father was loverly. Supportive, funny, cute (not that the Prince was to concerned with that but I'm writing this not him!) always willing to take time out to spend with his son. It seemed to anyone who was observing the superficial, that the King and his son, the Prince, had a perfect father/ son relationship. But that was not the case.  
  
You see, the King was trying to force his son in to marrying someone, preferably a Princess, and fathering an heir. Now, the Prince thought that he had more than plenty of time to sort out minor details like that, he father wasn't even all that old, but his father disagreed. So there was an underlying tension between the King and the Prince.  
  
It took a while for the patrons of the kingdom of this royal family to notice the Prince seemed to be deliberately avoiding female company, but once they did, as you can probably guess, there was rumour abound, which obviously only made it worse for the young Prince. His father began pulling out all of the oldest tricks in the book to get the Prince in to the company of eligible ladies, in the hopes he could not only quash the rumours, but also see his daughter in law, and possibly grandchild, before he died.  
  
As you may have guessed, the Prince was miffed by this and began pulling a lot of new tricks to get out of playing along with his fathers tricks. One night, the night where this story would have started if I hadn't needed to get the plot development in somehow, the King did the unthinkably overused thing. He arranged a ball and invited every young lady in the kingdom. Admittedly a few from outside the kingdom did sneak in but hey, that's not important.   
  
What is important is that the Prince was so fed up with the highly predictable antics of his father, that he bolted from the castle just as soon as he could, and spent the day totally lost in the forests surrounding the kingdom. When night fell, he found himself not only lost, but terribly cold, for in his ignorance of the outdoors, he had neglected to take any sort of clothing. Oh sorry sorry, that's not right. What actually happened was he ran out without taking any sort of clothing... except what he was already wearing.  
  
So, he was cold and it was dark and he couldn't find his way through the forest, yada yada yada. Next up is of course, the actual point of this story! Sitting at the base of a partially large tree and curling in to as small a ball as he could to preserve his body heat, (just because he forgot his coat doesn't mean he's totally dumb) he started muttering to himself.   
  
No, he hadn't suddenly gone mad, he was reviewing the events of the day. Which consisted of getting up, hearing about the ball, running away, and getting lost. After he had reviewed the events of his day for half an hour, he wisely decided it wasn't doing him any good and turned his attention to finding a solution to his predicament.  
  
At that very moment, (as it apt to happen stories like this) a women walked by. A few minutes later she walked back again (going backwards which was should have had the Prince slightly worried but he wasn't looking so he didn't notice) Walking over to the Prince (sideways, which if he'd been paying any attention would have had him running, although it has since been argued in his defence that he was almost asleep and so didn't hear her) she looked down at him at the exact moment that he looked up. In that moment, she fell in love.  
  
His eyes were so green, his lips were so full, his hair was perfectly ruffled, yes ok, we all know what she saw. She fell down to her knees, forgetting the question that was on her lips (Are you all right? for those of you who want to know) and she said instead,  
My love, my reason for living, this day I swear my life, my heart and my soul to you. Ask of me what you would, I will grant your every wish, and I can do it to. Try me.  
  
Understandably confused by this the Prince made no reply, and the sorceress, (yes folks she was a sorceress, like you hadn't guessed) fearing she had offended him began to cry. Now, scary as her behaviour had been, the Prince was not a man to let a women sit and cry without at least trying to do something about it. Scooting forwards slightly, he wrapped his arms around her and whispered nonsense in her ear. (He had learnt it worked just as well as actually saying sense but that is was a lot easier to think of)  
  
After only a few seconds, she stopped crying and just enjoyed the sensation of his arms around her waist and shoulders, and the feel of his breath on her check (well, wouldn't you?) Then, she suddenly pulled away from him.  
  
You are in a spot aren't you?  
I beg your pardon?  
Your father wants you to marry, the people of your kingdom are slowly convincing themselves your chasing after men, and, you've gotten yourself lost in this forest.  
He only nodded, suddenly overwhelmed by a wave of depression. (Does anyone else suspect her influence in that?)  
  
I can help you know, she whispered seductively in his ear. I can use my power to help you.  
Out of the forest or out of my problems? asked the Prince, showing a slight semblance of sarcasm. (Well, I think if he had any sense, it would have manifested itself a lot earlier don't you?)   
  
Pulling away from him she looked at him with surprise.   
Both, if that's what you want.  
It's what I want. Defiantly what I want.  
Well ok then. Just tell me your name and leave the rest to me. I think the runaway and the Sleeping Beauty should cover it.  
  
My name's Doyle. Hang on, Sleeping Beauty? Oh no! Wait...!  
But it was to late. The sorceress had cast a spell about the Prince. He fell in to a deep sleep, one that could not be broken by anything except true love's first kiss. (I always wanted to know what would happen if they already had true love's first kiss. Haven't you wondered about that?)  
  
And so it came to pass that the king lost his son and the kingdom lost it's Prince. In the years that followed, the king and his subjects used every resource available to them to try and trace the young Prince, but the only clue they could find was written on one of the walls of the Prince's bedchamber, in a strange glowing powder that would not rub off. (Kind of hard for them to miss it really)  
  
He that sleeps in a tower in the clouds is protected not only by wood and water but also by magic. He remains untouched by all, time, elements and people. His heart has rendered him thus, and only the heart of another shall set him free.  
  
Although many tried to solve this riddle, they all failed, and the once proud and joyful kingdom became shrouded in despair. No one knew what would happen when the king died, for he strenuously refused to father another child and many predicted civil war. Meanwhile, in a long forgotten tower, in a long avoided part of the forest surrounding the kingdom, the young Prince slept, unaware of the effect of his disappearance on his people and his father.  
  
In time, the Prince was forgotten by all outside of his kingdom, although the mystery of his disappearance remained, and many a young knight and even a few Princes had thought to make a name for themselves by trying to find him. After many failed attempts, kings refused to allow their subjects to undertake such a foolhardy venture, and soon, the kingdom lost all hope that their Prince would ever be returned to them.  
  
Until, that is, a young Prince was taken to this kingdom by his father, King Cowley for a diplomatic visit. There was talk of Prince Bodie marrying a niece of the king, one if the ladies of the kingdom, in order to seal of peace treaty between the two kingdoms.  
  
It was also said that Prince Bodie was refusing to marry anyone his father recommended. There was quite a lot of tension between this father and son as well. Still, one fine day, King Cowley and his son Prince Bodie rode from their kingdom of Criminalius to the kingdom of Intelligenceius in order to sign a treaty to unite their lands.  
  
As this was the fifth such treaty between the two kingdoms, both sides had agreed to refer to their joined kingdoms as Fiveius in the future. As you probably guessed, Bodie caught sight of a picture of Doyle and immediately fell helplessly in love.  
  
Before he could ask who the young man was though, his father took him to one side.  
Don't forgot what I've told you lad. King Jax lost his son a fair few years ago, no one knows how. He just left the palace one day and has never been seen again. The only clue is some riddle in his bedchamber that no one seems to have been able to make sense of.  
  
Noticing that Bodie wasn't paying attention, Cowley followed his gaze to the picture on the wall.  
That's him. Prince Doyle. Now don't you forget, unless Jax mentions him first, don't broach the subject.  
The approach of King Jax made Cowley turn from Bodie, and so he missed the crushed look on his son's face.  
  
Missing? He went missing? A fair few years ago? Oh no! That means that even if he does ever come back, he'll be old and probably more interested in an heir and an easy last few years than he would be in me!  
Bodie would gladly have collapsed in depression, had King Jax not turned to him at that moment.  
  
I'm very sorry Prince Bodie, but the guest wing is experiencing extensive rebuilding and so you'll have to sleep in my... that is you'll be in the room of...  
As Jax stopped speaking, one of his aides stepped forward.  
You will be sleeping in the rooms of King Jax's son, Prince Doyle. Is this acceptable?  
(How convenient!)  
  
Acceptable? Sleeping in the room of his love. Maybe a chance to look at that riddle? Of course! Inwardly Bodie was screaming with joy. However all he said was,  
Of course. That will be fine.  
A few minutes later saw an aide carrying Bodie's bag and leading him to the room where he would be staying, and four aides struggling to take Cowley's bags as Jax showed him around the palace.   
  
When Bodie entered the room where he was to be staying, he almost gasped. Managing to keep his control in place for a few seconds longer, he turned to thank the aide. The man grinned and left, and then Bodie yelled. There was a HUGE assortment of pictures of Doyle hanging on the walls of the room.  
  
But it was the blank space that caught his attention, for it wasn't blank. In a strange glowing substance that, on closer inspection turned out to be a strange sort of powder, were written the words of the riddle he had been told about. What's more, it made perfect sense to him. (Well it would have to wouldn't it?)  
  
He' was obviously Prince Doyle. Tower in the clouds was a tall tower, the wood was most likely a forest and water, a lake, or river. Magic was obviously a spell of some sort, probably what was stopping from being touched by time, elements or people. His heart has rendered him thus, and only the heart of another shall set him free.  
  
Oh God. He wanted for the spell to be cast and it could only be broken by someone who loved him. It would have to be relationship love or else his father could have broken the spell. But how could no one have made sense of the writing? It wasn't a riddle at all, it was clear cut instructions, telling where Doyle was and how to get him back.  
  
He was under a spell, in a tall tower surrounded by water, in a forest, and only someone who loved him could break the spell. Easy. Unless (yes you guessed it) only the person who could break the spell could understand the writing? Maybe that was part of the spell? (Isn't he fast boys and girls? Lightning quick wit what?)  
  
The next day, after a night spent dreaming of Doyle, Bodie quietly slipped out of the palace with a bag carrying clothes, food and an old map of the forest. A cross on the map marked the position of an old palace, built by the ancestors of King Jax over 500 years ago (I know, but there had to be a reason why it had been forgotten).  
  
According to the smaller scale map he had also brought, there was a very tall tower, and an old description of the castle he had found after hours of trawling through the library said that, on a cloudy day, the clouds hid the top of the tower.   
  
Several hours later, unbeknown to Bodie, he was going away from where he thought he wanted to be going. The one thing he had forgotten to take was a compass and so he didn't know. However, he also had the map upside down, therefore, if he had had been following a compass, he would never have found the ruined castle. As it was, he stumbled across the overgrown river, quite literally.  
  
Looking up from where he had landed, Bodie let out a yell of pure joy, for right in front of him was the remains of a castle. On the side furthest away from him was a tower in almost perfect condition, the top of which was hidden the low lying clouds. There was no doubt in his mind. He had found the place the riddle (or instructions as he thought of it) spoke of.  
  
Easily crossing the river by walked on a fallen log that was lying just under the surface, Bodie suddenly found himself confronted by a purple dragon. (So I'm watching The Sword in the Stone. So what!?)  
What is your business here? roared the dragon, in a voice that was surprisingly unhindered by all the teeth in it's mouth.  
  
I read writing on a wall in the bedchamber of Prince Doyle and have come to break the spell and return him to his kingdom, stated Bodie, who was angry enough at the distraction to have missed the fact that he was talking with a dragon.  
You understood the writing?  
Like it was hard?  
  
In a second, the dragon had disappeared and in it's place was standing a young women. (Can you guess who?)  
Who are you? asked a very stunned Bodie.  
I am the sorceress who placed the spell on Doyle and put that writing on the wall of his bedchamber.'  
(Ever get the feeling I like the idea of Doyle in bed?)  
Then why are you stopping me from getting to him? Bodie yelled, his exasperation getting to him.  
To ensure you really are the one destined to wake him. If you are not, you will die when you try.  
  
*Gulp* That's a good reason. How will you know?  
Easy. I will ask you a question. If you answer correctly, I will let you go to Doyle. If you answer incorrectly, I will transport you back to the kingdom of Intelligenceius, soon to be know as Fiveius.  
Ask away.   
Bodie was very confident in his skills for pop quizzes.  
If you do wake Doyle, and he refuses you, what will you do?  
  
Die of a broken heart.' I will respect his wishes and... leave.  
A smile spread over the face of the sorceress.  
I heard your true answer Prince Bodie, and it was right, as was what you said to me. You may pass.  
  
Without even stopping to thank her, Bodie ran to the tower and practically flew up the steps. When he reached the room at the top, he paused in the doorway, unable to move.  
he breathed, and walked a few steps towards the bed that was in the centre of the room.  
  
His timing was perfect (of course!) The last ray of the evening sun was shinning through the window and was slanted across the room, falling directly on Doyle. Another few, hesitant steps brought Bodie up to the edge of the bed, where he stood, staring at the slender figure that was stretched-out on it.  
  
How do I wake him up? he wondered aloud, as one of his hands reached out and ran slowly down Doyle's face.  
Remember the writing Prince Bodie. The heart of another will set him free.  
Bodie bent down until his lips were level with Doyle's ear and whispered,  
I love you sunshine.  
  
Doyle stirred, and Bodie jumped back, suddenly embarrassed, and worried that Doyle would refuse him. Then Doyle's eyes opened and looked directly at Bodie, locking their gazes together.  
came the stunned whisper and Bodie's knees wobbled at finally hearing that voice. (Yes I know it's only been two days but hey, bear with me)  
I've seen you face in my mind for so long.  
  
Almost twenty years.  
Doyle sat up suddenly, and Bodie found himself suddenly short of breath.  
You've... you've been missing for... for almost twenty years.  
Oh God.   
  
Doyle sank back to the bed and Bodie ran back to the edge of the bed, terrified that something was wrong.  
Sunshine what is it? What's wrong?  
  
A smile lit up Doyle's face and Bodie's breath caught in his throat.  
Interesting reaction,'thought Doyle, I think I'll have to try that more often.  
  
My father, he said aloud, in answer to Bodie's question. He threw a ball to get me to meet eligible young ladies and I ran out and if I really have been here twenty years, then he's probably dead and he'll never get to see me again.  
Doyle didn't lose control, but his eyes were suspiciously bright and Bodie hurried to comfort him.  
  
Your father's alive sunshine, I saw him just yesterday.  
The look on Doyle's face was all the thanks Bodie would ever need.  
You're sure?  
Bodie only nodded, too interested in memorising Doyle's face to answer him.  
Then he's still at the palace. And you? he asked suddenly, why are you here?  
  
Bodie's heart constricted painfully.  
I came to find you, he said simply, head down, hoping Doyle wouldn't see the tears building in his eyes.  
You found me. Then... you must love me. At least that's what that mad sorceress woman down there said. Is it true? he asked, gently pulling Bodie's face up so their eyes met.  
Do you... do you love me?  
Bodie could only nod, his voice seemed to have deserted him. (Ok, so I couldn't think how he would answer that). Doyle pulled him in to a hug and then released him.  
  
Do you think my father will be happy he can stop throwing balls?  
I wonder if my father will be glad I've found someone from this kingdom to stay with?  
Both men decided to take a very slow walk back to the palace of Prince Doyle's father, and they took the time to get to know each other.  
  
When they finally did get back. the reactions of their fathers were quite a spectacle. Jax was so overjoyed to have his son back, he willingly agreed to Doyle having Bodie as his partner,as did the people of the newly formed land of Fiveius. Cowley was not so impressed, but when it was pointed out to him that it would seal the treaty and thereby guarantee him regular deliveries of the famous Kingdom scotch, he quickly stopped arguing.  
  
And so, joy returned to the palace, happiness returned to the people, Cowley returned to his own kingdom, and they all lived happily ever after.  
(As they always bloody do)  
  
  
  
Yes. Well. Ok then. If you are still capable of thinking after this, let me know what you are thinking? Provided of course it's related to the story.


End file.
